Takara
Takara Background: ' '''Affluent family but not spoiled, college graduate, works as a waitress at Louie's Luau and as a rideshare driver for Uber and Lyft. Lives in a cheap one bedroom apartment in a complex at the edge of the City just as the area becomes more suburban. Owns a pet ball python named Banana. Drives a Mazda Sedan. Prior to meeting the Audience Takara was in a long term relationship throughout college. Her ex left to join the military and while it was a mutual breakup for no ill reasons, she was pretty heartbroken. Sometimes she holds out hope that he will come back to her and still have feelings but at this point she's mostly moved on. However it's left her a bit hesitant about any commitment when it comes to a relationship. Takara met (Audience) when they requested a rideshare while stuck at the far edge of town near an abandoned asylum (reason for being there never technically disclosed). Hit it off during the ride and Takara gave them her phone number and flirted a little with them, cheekily flashing them when she dropped them off as an attempt to cheer them up as she noticed they were feeling down. She also discloses where she works for her dayjob and encourages them to come visit. Later, Takara visits with the audience to talk about life and destress. The audience reveals they got her a gift - a piece of lingerie from Victoria's Secret she happily accepts. She discloses she's no stranger to mental illness, having a best friend with severe depression, so she doesn't mind helping out and being supportive when people are low. She tries on the piece of negligee and whether or not she and the audience hook up is ambiguous. The audience seems to have taken up her offer to visit her at Louie's Luau as while during a visit she notes to have seen them there pretty often enjoying the signature dessert. She then invites them over to her place to catch up and introduces them to her pet snake as well as tell more about her friends and home life plus give them a pick me up to boost their mood. Time passed and she invites the audience to tag along with her to her family's vacation house at the lake. Again she catches up with them and just talks about life, being her usual patient listener self. She feels bonded to the audience and is debating the extent of her feelings. (In the Patreon Exclusive they hook up there.) The audience later needs a ride and at this point she's happily given them for free when she's had the time. During a relaxing drive she plays catch up once again as well as mentions her possible acquiring of a new pet - a Russian Blue cat that'd been stalking around her at her apartment. One day Takara goes to the audience's house in a panic over her cat, knowing the audience is a cat owner themselves (owning Sasha). She's alarmed because her cat friend transformed into a cat person - a neko - named Nica. Apparently Nica felt Takara was the right person to help on an important task... rescuing Sasha's brother Misha from the vampire neko Shiloh. (Cue Misha Rescue Plot and Finale ) After time passed since the Rescue, Takara is feeling a bit down due to no longer having her usual stable income and needing help from her parents. Due to competition from new similar establishments, Louie's cut her waitressing hours and because she damaged her car during the Rescue and is slowly but surely getting it repaired she's not clocking in her usual rideshare hours. So she occasionally livestreams to get extra cash and is debating working at the strip club at the outskirts of the City (Angel's Cabaret). She laments about this to the audience when she invites them over to catch up on life and to see how each other had been doing since the whole debacle. The fact the audience works for her mother, Kasatka, comes up in conversation which gives her pause but also amuses her. During the rescue her feelings for the audience got called into question and she's still in heavy debate over the matter. She has no idea how truly attached the audience is becoming to her at this point and remains oblivious. Some time after that visit she comes to a realization and invites the audience over to talk to them. She talks about how much time they've spent together and gotten to know each other. However she also brings up her ex who left her to be in the military, and that's why she's hung up on commitment. Eventually she confesses romantic feelings. Just as she gets more intimate with the audience her phone rings and she answers it. The person on the other end surprises her with some news. '''Personality:' Kind, down to earth, easy to talk to, good listener Family: ' '''Charlotte - Older Sister Kasatka - Mother Father (Unknown) '''Affiliated Character Relationships:' Audience - Possible Love Interest Charlotte - Older Sister Kasatka - Mother Nica - Friend and possible pet? Sasha - Possible Friend? Video Appearances: Full Public Playlist # Takara Gives You A Ride! # Takara Comes Over To Visit! # Visiting Takara At Work! # Catching Up With Takara! # Takara At The Lake House! # Lake House Night In Bed With Takara (Patreon Exclusive) # Relaxing Drive With Takara! # Takara Meets Nica! The Rescue Begins! # Rescuing Misha From Shiloh! # Takara's Shower Stream! (Patreon Exclusive) # Quality Time With Takara! # Takara Was In Love?! Takara Gallery: Category:Characters Category:City Plot Category:Neko Plot Category:Misha Rescue Plot Category:Waifu